


Matahari

by dipeletjihoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Disabled Character, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Life, Mention death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Red String of Fate, Surabayan, Trauma, lokal au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dipeletjihoon/pseuds/dipeletjihoon
Summary: Tentang kepercayaan Jihoon terhadap takdir benang merahnya yang terkikis memori masa lalu, dan Soonyoung, seorang laki-laki yang seolah tidak pernah disapa keputusasaan dan kesedihan.atauKeduanya merupakan matahari dalam semesta yang bersilanganAlias, semesta mereka punya dua matahari karena masing-masing matahari menganggap diri mereka cuma planet kesepian di lintasan terjauh.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Chan | Dino/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 45





	Matahari

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, ini fanfiksi pertama yang aku unggah disini dan terinspirasi dari A Gilded World, karya Smiles. Untuk memahami konsep 'universe' dan kenal dengan tokoh-tokohnya, kalian bisa mampir disini: https://matahariuniverse.weebly.com
> 
> Prolog ini sebagai pembuka karena ceritanya baru akan mulai setelah fanfiksi yang aku unggah di Twitter (409:LOVE) tamat. 
> 
> Terima kasih

"Ko Gi! Ko Gi! Temenin, ayo!" Jihoon merengek kepada kakaknya yang masih terlelap di balik selimut corak kotak-kotak dengan perpaduan biru dan merah itu. Yang dipanggil 'Ko Gi' hanya mengerang, lalu merapatkan selimutnya dan meringkukkan badannya di sudut tempat tidur. Anak kecil berkulit pucat itu mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak suka melihat respon kakaknya yang tidak kunjung bangun.

Ia berjalan dengan setengah berlari keluar dari kamar 'Ko Gi', lalu menyusuri tangga dan tiba di dapur hanya untuk berseru kepada sang ibu, "Ma! Ko Yoongi gak mau bangun! Aku mau jajan _ndek_ toko depan!"

Sang ibu yang tengah mengupas buah hanya menghela napasnya, "Yaudah kamu kesana sendiri dong, sayang."

Anak laki-laki itu menggeleng, "Nggak mau! Kan aku gak punya _duit_ kayak Ko Yoongi! Ko Yoongi uang jajannya lebih banyak dari aku!!"

"Mau beli apa _ta,_ Mas. Kok pagi-pagi udah ribut." Kali ini seorang laki-laki dengan kacamata bertengger di hidungnya muncul dari dalam kamar mandi sambil menggendong seorang anak kecil.

Anak laki-laki semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Permen!! Mau beli permen!!"

"Ko, jangan kebanyakan makan permen nanti giginya bolong." Ibunya kembali bersuara. Wanita itu lalu meletakkan pisau buah yang sedari tadi ia gunakan, "Makan mangga aja ya, sama-sama manis."

Jihoon—anak laki-laki itu—menggelengkan kepalanya keras. "Pokoknya permen!" Setelah menjatuhkan ultimatumnya, Jihoon berlari ke lantai dua lalu masuk ke dalam kamar kakaknya—karena mereka masih berbagi tempat tidur dengan alasan Jihoon masih takut untuk tidur sendiri. Anak laki-laki itu membuka laci meja belajarnya, lalu membuka toples bening dari plastik sisa tempat sosis ayam kesukaan kakaknya dan dirinya—yang dibeli diam-diam—lalu mengeluarkan dua lembar uang dengan nominal seribu rupiah.

Jihoon kembali berlari turun ke bawah dan lari ke luar rumah. Tidak mengindahkan seruan ayahnya agar dirinya tidak berlari. Nyatanya, Jihoon tiba di depan warung itu dengan napas terengah-engah. Senyum lebar terukir jelas di wajahnya, terlebih ketika masuk seorang laki-laki berusia sekitar dua puluhan sudah siap menyambutnya dengan sebuah kipas di tangan kiri, " _Ko,_ Permen yang biasanya dua ribu!"

Si pemilik warung membuka toples permen di atas etalase dan mengeluarkan lima buah permen. "He, _koko-mu_ mana? Kok tumben sendirian."

" _Mboh,_ Ko Yoongi kebo! Udah jam sepuluh masih tidur _ae, kebanyak'en_ nonton bola." Jihoon membalas dengan ketus. Terlihat jelas anak berusia tujuh tahun yang kemana-mana selalu ditemani kakaknya itu merasa jengkel agenda hari minggu paginya terganggu hanya karena sang kakak bangun kesiangan—belum bangun tidur.

" _Lhoalah,_ hahaha. _Yowis,_ _nyoh_ permen _e_ , _ojok kakean_ makan permen, bolong gigimu nanti."

Jihoon tertawa, ia berjinjit dan mengambil permen tadi lalu memberikan uang seribuan dua lembar, kemudian memasukkan permen tadi ke dalam saku celananya. _"Kamsia, Ko!"_

Langkah Jihoon selanjutnya adalah berlari ke taman kompleks perumahannya. Meski Surabaya dan jam sepuluh paginya yang menyengat, Jihoon tidak begitu saja mengibarkan bendera tanda menyerah melawan panas dan pulang ke rumah. Bisa-bisa permen yang ia beli dengan tabungan uang saku sekolahnya dari senin sampai satu, ditambah les matematika dan bahasa inggrisnya itu disita sang ayah dengan embel-embel bisa mengakibatkan giginya berlubang.

Jihoon tujuh tahun hanya seorang anak kecil yang terobsesi dengan makanan manis dan tidak takut untuk membangkang demi memenuhi definisi kebahagiaan menurut sudut pandang anak laki-laki seusianya.

Ketika ia tengah larut dalam sensasi manisnya perisa stroberi di dalam mulutnya, kedua manik mata kecil Jihoon terfokus pada jari kelingking tangan kanannya. Jihoon masih ingat, ketika ia masih berusia lima tahun, ibunya sering bercerita tentang setiap orang yang ditakdirkan dengan seseorang di ujung benang merah yang terikat di jari kelingkingnya dan mereka akan bahagia seumur hidup.

Jihoon bertanya saat itu, "Mama bahagia gak sama ayah?"

Sang ibu tersenyum, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap. "Sangat bahagia, sayang."

Maka dengan memori kecil itu, serta sebuah pesan yang mengatakan 'kalau orang yang terhubung sama kamu ada di dekat mas _,_ pasti mas bisa rasain. Benangnya jadi agak kencengan dikit, mungkin? Atau mas bakalan ngerasa _deg-deg_ an' Jihoon bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mengikuti ke arah mana benang merah yang masih sangat ketara itu membimbingnya.

Ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki tengah berjongkok di depan kolam ikan dengan posisi memunggunginya. Hati Jihoon kecil berdebar-debar—entah karena apa—dan senyum lebar mekar dengan sempurna di wajahnya. Jihoon merogoh kantong celananya, menghitung sisa permen yang ia miliki, lalu menyisihkan dua dari empat bungkus ke dalam sakunya.

Tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat—di dalam kepalannya ada dua permen, rasa stroberi dan coklat—lalu berjalan dengan semangat ke arah kolam ikan itu. Jihoon menepuk pelan pundak anak laki-laki yang terlihat sibuk memandangi ikan koi di dalam kolam ikan tersebut, "Halo!" Sapa Jihoon dengan mata berbinar.

—00. Prolog selesai


End file.
